world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030915tethyskolena
02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Walks Into The Infirmary Looking Uncomfortable Or Sad. ♪♪♪ 02:38 AA: ♪♪♪ "Tethys? ♪ Are You Awake?" ♪♪♪ 02:39 GA: | Tethys is not in the infirmary. | 02:39 AA: Kolena looks around in concern. 02:39 GA: | There's a curious lack of snacks or snack wrappers in the infirmary. | 02:43 AA: "♪♪♪ Well, She Has Not Been Here In Some Time. ♪♪♪" 02:43 AA: Kolena goes to Tethys's room instead. 02:44 GA: | There's no sound coming from it. Not even chips crunching. | 02:46 AA: Kolena knocks on the door. "Tethys! Are you in there?" She knocks some more. "I came to check on you." 02:46 GA: | There's a pause, and then a faint "Come in." | 02:47 AA: Kolena opens the door and walks into the room. 02:48 GA: | Tethys is lying on her bed, blankets covering most of her. | 02:50 AA: Kolena comes over to Tethys's bedside and sits down next to her. "How's the healing coming?" 02:51 GA: | She doesn't look up. "Mary says it could be a couple months, if I do even recover." | 02:51 GA: | Complete dejected monotone. | 02:51 GA: | (Best kind of tone.) | 02:52 AA: Kolena's frown deepens. "I'm sorry Tethys. Maybe if I could've distracted it better, or if I had been better able to grant you luck..." 02:52 GA: | "No. I jumped in. And I refused the offer." | 02:52 AA: "♪♪♪ This Was My Fault. ♪ I Am Supposed To Be Watching You. ♪♪♪" 02:53 GA: | "I've been training for this my whole life. If anyone should be watched, it's you, the civilian." | 02:53 AA: "♪♪♪ What Gave You The Idea To Jump In In The First Place? ♪♪♪" 02:54 GA: | "All of the heads decided to attack me, and I thought of that one scene in Atla where they take apart the huge drill from the inside." | 02:54 AA: "Atla?" 02:55 GA: | "Avatar: The Last Airbender. It was a TV show before all of Twotrees was destroyed." | 02:55 AA: "Oh." 02:56 AA: "Part of me wants to say that was reckless....but if you hadn't had that idea, and if you hadn't been brave enough to try it, we may never have found the answer." 02:57 AA: "♪♪♪ So Perhaps Creativity Trumps Recklessness ♪♪♪" 02:57 GA: | She covers her face. "No. It does not." | 02:58 GA: | "If I had been a good soldier, stuck to what I'm supposed to do and followed proper protocol, everything would have turned out much better." | 02:58 AA: "♪♪♪ If You Had Been A Good Soldier And Followed Proper Protocol, Mary Might Be Dead Now. ♪ And She Might Not Have Been The Only One. ♪♪♪" 02:59 GA: | "No, none of that would have happened if I had. I messed everything up when I decided to goof off and kick trees the instant we landed." | 03:03 AA: "♪♪♪ Admittedly, That Was Indiscrete Of You. ♪ But You Did Not Know How Dire The Situation Truly Was Yet. ♪ Now You Do. ♪ Making Mistakes Is Something That Is Going To Happen. ♪ Just Do Not Make The Same Mistakes Over And Over Again! ♪♪♪" 03:04 GA: | "I'm afraid even if I was vapid enough, which is likely anyway, I'd be unable to." | 03:05 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes, I Suppose I Do Not Have A Leg To Stand On With That Piece Of Advice. ♪♪♪" 03:05 AA: Kolena gives Tethys a timid smile, clearly trying to make her laugh. 03:05 GA: | No response. | 03:06 GA: | That joke was really kicking her while she's down, no? | 03:06 AA: "♪♪♪ I Guess Perhaps It Is A Little Soon For Jokes....I Just Wanted To See You Smile Again. ♪♪♪" Kolena looks ashamed. 03:07 GA: | "I'll smile when I'm walking again." | 03:08 AA: Kolena purses her lips and knits her eyebrows in concern. "♪♪♪ Do You Not Think It Would Be Better To Find Things To Smile About That Do Not Involve Walking? ♪♪♪" 03:09 GA: | "No." Beat "Lily kissed Thiago again. Can I smile about that?" | 03:10 AA: Kolena's frown intensifies. "♪♪♪ She What. ♪♪♪" 03:10 GA: | "Now you're going to go explode at Thiago, or do something to his room, or yell at Lily. Have fun." | 03:11 AA: Kolena just looks sadder. "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know What Else To Do, Tethys! ♪ I Do Not Know How To Make You Smile, So What Am I Supposed To Do Other Than Punish Those Who Make You Frown?! ♪♪♪" 03:12 GA: | "You could just chill out." | 03:12 AA: Kolena crosses her arms dejectedly. "♪♪♪ I Knew This Was A Bad Idea. ♪ I Knew That I Was Not Going To Be A Good Enough Moirail. ♪♪♪" 03:14 AA: She leans back in the bed, flumphing down beside Tethys, staring at the ceiling. 03:14 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know How To Fix This. ♪♪♪" 03:14 GA: | "No." She puts and arm around Kolena. "You're doing a really good job. The only thing to fix is when I'm sitting here alone." | 03:15 GA: | "And you did that." She musters up a weak smile. "Thank you." | 03:15 GA: | "And." She puts on shades. "Kick Thiago in the bulge for me." | 03:15 AA: Kolena tilts her head toward Tethys, until their foreheads are touching. "♪♪♪ That Is Already On My To Do List. ♪♪♪" 03:16 AA: "♪♪♪ I Suppose You....still Do Not Want Me To Cull Him? ♪♪♪" 03:16 AA: "♪♪♪ Because I Am Sure I Could Dispose Of The Body. ♪ If That Is Your Concern. ♪♪♪" 03:16 AA: "♪♪♪ The Server Options Are Quite Robust. ♪♪♪" 03:17 GA: | "No, don't. This is just one revenge kick. He says he didn't kiss her back." | 03:17 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Fine. ♪ I Guess It Would Be UNFAIR To Cull Him If He Did Not Kiss Her Back. ♪♪♪" She sounds rather put out by this. 03:17 GA: | Tethys nods. "You can cull him later if he breaks up with me." | 03:18 GA: | "But I want to help." | 03:18 AA: "♪♪♪ Ughh, I Cannot Believe Him. ♪ He Told Ryspor I Was Black For Him. ♪♪♪" 03:19 GA: | "Hah. Wait, are you? Because I think Darmok might murder you." | 03:19 AA: "♪♪♪ And Ryspor Actually Attempted To Give Me DATING ADVICE On How To Court Him Black. ♪ And Then Tried To Ship Me With, I Believe, Every Other Player In The Game. ♪♪♪" 03:19 AA: "♪♪♪ Darmok? ♪ Who's Darmok? ♪♪♪" 03:19 GA: | "You... Oh, right." Tethys pulls out her phone and shows Kolena some selfies with punk!Darmok. | 03:20 GA: | "He's this cool guy who's red dating Miloko and black dating Thiago. He really hates Thiago. Maybe wants to kill him?" | 03:20 AA: "♪♪♪ A Highblood? ♪ Wait....This Is That Fucking Highblood Who Was Sending Me All Those Cryptic Messages! ♪♪♪" 03:20 GA: | "Oh. Yes." | 03:20 GA: | "But he had only the best intentions. He's actually a total sweetie." | 03:21 AA: "♪♪♪ Oh ♪♪♪" She sounds like she's mulling this over. "♪♪♪ And Just For Your Information, ♪♪♪" she sounds a little piqued now "♪♪♪ I Am NOT Black For Fishbreath. ♪ My Hatred For Him Is 100% Platonic. ♪♪♪" 03:22 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes I Want To Grind Him Beneath My Heel And Make Him Grovel For My Mercy, But That Does Not Mean I Wish To Fill Any Pails With Him. ♪♪♪" 03:23 GA: | Tethys nods. "I know the feeling. Do you have any romantic black feelings for anyone, though?" | 03:24 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ My Options Are Limited. ♪ And The Few People I Have Met Who I Respect, I Do Not Hate. ♪♪♪" 03:24 AA: "♪♪♪ Although... ♪♪♪" she looks confused. "♪♪♪ I Think Ryspor May Have Been Propositioning Me ♪♪♪" 03:25 AA: "♪♪♪ We Had A Trolling Tet-A-Tet Just A Moment Ago. ♪ Right After He Tried To Give Me 'dating Advice.' ♪♪♪" 03:25 GA: | "Don't you troll people all the time, though?" | 03:26 GA: | "That guy is seriously not as classy as you would expect from Thiago's father." | 03:26 AA: "♪♪♪ Not Lately. ♪ It's Mostly Just Been Fishbreath, In The Form Of The Things I Have Been Doing To His Room ♪♪♪" 03:26 GA: | "I've heard of your legendary room escapades." | 03:26 AA: "♪♪♪ Ryspor Did Not Impress Me With His Trolling Skills. ♪ He Would Need To Step It Up A Notch If I Were To Really Hate Him ♪♪♪" 03:26 GA: | "He's just really not very impressive in general, is he?" | 03:26 AA: Kolena smiles a wicked little smile. "♪♪♪ Ah. ♪ Am I Getting To Him? ♪♪♪" 03:27 GA: | "Seems so, yes." | 03:28 AA: "♪♪♪ Was It The Time I Mixed Poison Ivy Into The Sopor Slime In His Recuperacoon? ♪♪♪" 03:28 GA: | "Affirmative, he was particularly unhappy about that one." | 03:29 AA: Kolena gives a wicked little chuckle to herself. 03:31 AA: "♪♪♪ Still It Is Getting Less Fun If He Is Actually Going To Ryspor To Try To Get Me To Stop. ♪ I Expected Him To Attempt To Get Me Back. ♪ Asking For Someone To Intercede Just Makes It....Pitiable. ♪♪♪" 03:31 GA: | "He is quite fragile for a sky pirate." | 03:33 AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ He Certainly Looks That Way. ♪ I Just Assumed From How He Talked Online Those Times I Tried To Troll Him That He Had More Mettle Than That. ♪♪♪" 03:33 GA: | "All bark and no bite?" | 03:34 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Perhaps It Is Time To Stop Torturing Him. ♪ Or At Least Cut It Back To Like....wiggler Level Torture. ♪♪♪" 03:34 GA: | "I'm pretty good at torture, though." | 03:34 AA: "♪♪♪ No, Not You, I Mean Like Wigglers. ♪♪♪" 03:34 AA: "♪♪♪ Or Human Toddlers. ♪♪♪" 03:35 GA: | "I thought humans also had larvae?" | 03:35 AA: "♪♪♪ I Do Not Know, Maybe They Do. ♪♪♪" 03:35 AA: "♪♪♪ I Know They Do Not Have A Mother Grub, So They Are ALL 'born.'" ♪♪♪" 03:37 GA: | "I heard they're born because they are weak, hornless mammals." | 03:37 AA: "♪♪♪ Well That Part Is Obvious. ♪♪♪" 03:37 GA: | "And trolls are extra strong because of how painful childbirth would be if you factor in horns." | 03:37 GA: | "So trolls who are born are actually the strongest." | 03:38 AA: Kolena sighs. "♪♪♪ Maybe I Will Have To Consider Looking For A Matesprite Among The Humans. ♪ I Have Heard They Do Not Like Being In Quadrants Though. ♪♪♪" 03:38 GA: | "Do you have any humans in mind?" | 03:38 AA: "♪♪♪ No....it Sounds Like The Only Person I Was Sort Of Interested In Might Be Kind Of Involved With Someone. ♪♪♪" 03:38 AA: "♪♪♪ And That Was A Troll Anyway. ♪♪♪" 03:39 GA: | "Oh? Ooh, was it kid Seriad? I heard we have a kid Seriad." | 03:40 AA: Kolena makes a face. "♪♪♪ Her? ♪ I Mean I Am Sure She Is Sexy If She Is Seriad, But She Is Just So Spineless....it Would Be Too Weird. ♪ She Would Not Be Like The Real Seriad. ♪♪♪" 03:40 GA: | "So who is it, then?" | 03:41 AA: Kolena blushes. "♪♪♪ It Is No Longer Important, If She Is Already Involved With Someone Else. ♪♪♪" 03:41 GA: | Tethys smiles a bit. "Come on, spill the beans. You know who *I* like." | 03:41 AA: "♪♪♪ That's Different! ♪♪♪" 03:46 GA: | "No." | 03:47 AA: "♪♪♪ You Two Are An Established Couple Who Allegedly Both Feel Flushed For One Another, While I Am Crushing On Someone Who Might Be Otherwise Involved And Who Probably Only Sees Me As Someone She Is Responsible For Anyway. ♪♪♪" 03:47 GA: | "Wait, is it Meouet?" | 03:47 GA: | "Hahah, the humans are gonna be so icked." | 03:47 AA: Kolena blushes deeper. "♪♪♪ I Did Not Say That! ♪♪♪" 03:48 GA: | "But you implied it, though." | 03:48 AA: "♪♪♪ No, You Just Inferred ♪♪♪" 03:49 GA: | "So it is?" | 03:49 AA: Kolena hugs her knees and doesn't say anything. 03:50 GA: | Tethys smiles again. "Okay, I'll drop it." | 03:51 AA: "♪♪♪ If Ryspor Were Wrong, About Her Being Involved With The Kate Human... ♪♪♪" 03:51 AA: "♪♪♪ ...Do You Think She Would Like Me? ♪♪♪" 03:52 GA: | "...I do not know her enough to say so. But I think you have a good chance with anyone you go for." | 03:53 AA: Kolena smiles and rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up." Her voice is soft and affectionate, in the tone of a "Oh, you!" 03:53 AA: She blushes a little again. 03:55 GA: | Tethys adjusts her shades. "It's just the truth. I want to be moirails with you forever, and I'm pretty much the least consistant person, romantically, ever." | 03:56 GA: | "I think multiple people have told me those exact words." | 03:56 AA: Kolena clears her throat and looks away. 03:57 AA: "...you really meant it? You're not going to get tired of me and find someone who's better at protecting you from yourself, or making you feel better when you get hurt?" 03:58 GA: | "Of course. I can't imagine anyone else being remotely as good of a moirail as you, Kol, and my true loyalty always lies with you." | 04:00 AA: Kolena throws her arms around Tethys and hugs her close, but doesn't say anything. 04:01 GA: | Tethys hugs back quietly, still smiling. |